The hunt for the betrayed hero
by TheBetrayedWarriors
Summary: Percy Jackson the hero twice of olympus is outcast by his friends, shortly after his monthers death, to be left alone for dead. His father disowned him and annabeth his loving girlfriend betrayed him. Now he is on the run when he finds out a old friend has been visiting him, but who? Olympus learns of a new war coming and prepare. Percy has been betrayed.
1. The beginning

Authors Note:

I do not own any of PjO or HOO, while I may own some characters I make and the plot may be my own; all rights go to rick riordan.

Percy: "hey what are you talking abou…. oh hi there"

Me: "Percy go away I'm trying to tell them this is my first fanfiction"

Percy: "ah I'm sure you'll do fine oh and do I finally get a happy ending:)"

Me: "well if I tell you I'd spoil the story"

Percy: "dammit Eagle, I swear…"

Me: "ok that's enough, now folks enjoy the story"

Percy: "heyyy…"

Me: "shut up or I'll take away the blue ice cream"

Percy: *shuts up*

Run, hide, rest. Repeat. Those are the only things I've been doing the past few days. You're probably wondering why, why is the great hero running? I will tell you in time. For now I need to just be away from all the hurt and pain.

Flashback*

I was on my way back from a quest which I had been assigned to personally by Lady Athena herself for the honor of marrying her daughter and the love of my life annabeth. The quest had only taken me 6 weeks which is surprising considering it was the twelve labors of Heracles. I just stepped into the border when my father came to me, i bowed "father to what do I owe the pleasure?" "Son" he said, he sighed loudly "I don't know how to say this… but your mother and stepfather have been killed." I was shocked to say the least, my mother… dead?! Impossible she's the strongest person I know! How could she be dead! This must be a cruel joke. "Father tell me.. tell me it's not true" I said while I cried. "I wish I could" his voice sounded broken and hurt "but they truly are dead". I wept I just couldn't contain it, my father held me as I sobbed into his arms, "son she left you this" and with that he handed me a small book, I open it and inside are the recipes for all my favorite foods (in blue form of course) I felt a little better but sadness overwhelmed me. "Son" he said "as much as I want to stay here and grieve with you…. I just can't I have duties to attend to" I didn't want him to leave, I wanted to be mad but I just couldn't "I understand dad… just come visit sometime" I said my voice full of sadness "of course, and son don't beat yourself up over Sally's death" he was crying a little "it wasn't your fault, she was and is proud of you, she loves you and wouldn't want you to be sad for to long, stay strong my son" and with that he vanished. I started to head to the beach to clear my mind and prepare myself for a very important question I'm going to ask my wise girl tomorrow. I pulled out a small box from my pocket that held a beautiful diamond ring with gems along it. On the inside was the words "for my beautiful wise girl something to last 10000 years- your seaweed brain" it had an owl intertwined with a dolphin to show wisdom and the sea blinded together forever. When I reached the beach there was already two people there. One I recognized as Blake a son of Demeter, I swear that boy was with another girl almost every week. "Oh Anna I love you so much" bullshit I though, 'anna?' I thought. I have never heard anyone named Anna in the camp, maybe a new camper or someone I didn't know. The couple started to make out so I left to give them their privacy. I didn't think much of it because I had just learned my mother had died so I just went to my cabin and went to sleep.

Authors note: what do you guys think of the first chapter? Love it or hate it? Should I add a backstory on Blake or just leave him be. Leave a review so I can know you like it and add more chapters. I'm hoping that most chapters will be long and juicy and maybe a few short ones. Trust me this is hopefully going to be a multiple book story so hang in tight! I might add another chapter today if it gets enough support!


	2. The betrayal

Authors note: I don't own PjO Rick Riordan does. Also I may not be able to update for a week or two since I have finals coming up along with some projects. Thanks for the support and love on the first chapter. Now onto the story. Also there might be some flashbacks inside this flashback and if that's the case it'll be in italics.

Percy POV:

I had just woken up to the sound of the conch horn and I was excited for today! Today is the day that I ask my wise girl, my beautiful annabeth to marry me. The second giant war ended and rewards haven't been given out yet so I want to ask today since we get awards either tomorrow or the next day. I ran to breakfast and looked for my wise girl. She wasn't around, odd she's always punctual especially as a daughter of Athena. Maybe she's sleeping but that isn't like her. I look around and still didn't see her so I got my food and decided to eat.

It's the afternoon and I finally found annabeth, she was sitting down on a rock looking as if deep in thought. I creep up behind her and give her a hug. She yelps "HEY!" then turns around, "oh hey where were you?" she asked, " on a quest, you'll understand tonight if you wanna meet up at the beach later?" "Sure, I gotta go teach a class love you perce" and she gives me a kiss and goes off. "Love you to" I shout back. That was odd, her class doesn't start for another twenty minutes. Maybe she's just trying to get things all set up, but then again her eyes when she saw me held guilt.. and worry? I'm confused what would she be guilty about? She would never hide anything from me especially if she feels guilty about it or so I think. Annabeth is just worried about me since I was gone for quite some time, and she wonders if I'm 100% ok. With that thought I go to the arena and train.

"Hey prissy! Where have you been? I've lost my best sparring partner since you've been gone!" Ah clarisse, yes I have missed the spars but she can be a tad overkill "do you really want to know war girl?" I replied "actually yeah, talk while sparring? I need a good opponent" weird usually she doesn't want to know or if she does, she doesn't outride say it. "Sure" and with that we began our fight/spar session. "So, where have you been" she asked and I blocked one of her jabs "on a quest for lady Athena herself, hopefully it was worth it" her eyes twinkle with hate and anger along with pity? "Really? What was the quest for and what did your weak butt have to do for it anyway" she said as she dodged a strike that was close to ending the match then and there. I stab and then roll to my right, "it was the twelve labors of Heracles" "as if you could of done those" I know she's just stalling now so I feint left then as she goes in I move right, before she can correct herself she knows it's to late as I already have my blade at her throat. "I did nice try though and yield?" "Yield" she says and we thank each other for the session and sit down on a nearby bench, "so what was it for, you never did tell me" she said implying 'you better tell me or I'll whoop your ass' I sigh loudly "*sigh* … you see .. it was for permission to .. marry annabeth" oh my gods that could not have come out worse it sounded like a nervous cat on sandpaper. "Oh, well congrats I hope it goes well!" her voice sounded as if she was already pitying me and also sounded like she knew something important that I didn't or maybe was hoping she was wrong. That was extremely odd so I decided to be more calculated with my words so I can see what's going on. But before I can get further into though the conch rings signally the start of dinner. 'Perfect! I told Annabeth to meet me for dinner at our spot halfway through dinner'

I rushed to my cabin got changed, and started to run to the beach, when instead I have the idea to go to the Athena cabin to make sure Annabeth isn't going to try and ruin the surprise. I get there and knock on the door and luckily Malcolm answers, but what surprises me is he's worried about something and you can tell by his face but he breaks me from my thoughts "HEY Percy what's up dude" I reply "not much bro, hey by any chance do you know where Annabeth is?" He now looks extremely nervous but I don't think it's about annabeth because I was too excited on proposing to her. "She said that she'll be there about when you asked and went off on a walk to clear her head" odd "ok thanks!" I yell back as I rush to the beach…

Malcolm POV:

Aww shit! Percy's gonna find out what Annabeth has been doing since he left on his quest if she went to his spot with her new 'friend'! I really hope that those two are just friends or Percy is gonna freak out! I already know that a lot of her old friends have shunned her for this especially clarisse. But they aren't going to say anything because Percy won't believe them. I hate this! Man I hope Blake doesn't get more lies spread about him. 'Mom' I pray 'please let Percy be happy and not see Annabeth with Blake as so many fear but I do not believe' and i head to bed guilty and sad.

Percy POV:

I got everything set up to perfection! I am so excited! I shaking in my shoes, so I decided to take a quick walk while I wait for the love of my life Annabeth. As I'm walking back after about 10 or 20 minutes I still don't see her. Odd she should've been here at least by now, so I wait 10 more minutes and still don't see her. Very weird so I take a short walk to clear out my mind, I hear noises in the distance so I go check it out thinking that it might be Annabeth. For some reason I decided to be quiet and not seen by whoever it is. Then I hear it twice! The unmistakable laugh and voice of my girl, my wise girl! "Oh Blake I love you to sooo much" I can not believe what I am hearing but I wanted to hear more so I listen in "oh Anna I love you to" WHAT! MY GODS ANNA WAS ANNABETH THIS ENTIRE TIME?!! I am livid at this point but I want to hear just a tad more before I confront the new found. 'Lovers' "when are you going to dump that fool Percy Jackson? Me and you both know I'm better than him in every way" wow he is such a hotheaded douche and his ego is HUGE are we sure he's not a son of Zeus? 'Sorry no offense Zeus' I think as the sky rumbles. Around me the waves are getting a little more violent and rapid but I didn't notice I was just to focused on the betrayal. "Blake I know and I promise I'll break up with him at our date tonight, speaking of that I should go and break it to him less he thinks I'm hurt or something" that was the final straw for me and I snap my first sentence my voice is cold and full of pain and anger, yet it's not a yell "yeah wise girl" i spit the word as if venom in my mouth. "Or gods forbid I think something or worse SEE something. "Perc.. Percy you.. you're no.. not su.. supp.. supposed to be here" "WHAT ARE YOU…

Authors Note: end of chapter what do you all think? Want a backstory on Blake or nah? For later chapters who should Percy be with and how do I do a poll for it. Like the cliffhanger? Yeah I know I'm an ass but it's probably caught your attention so yeah. Thanks for all the favorites and follows to the story! I love the review "Anna oh crap annabeth I swear ima kill this Blake kid so hard" funny as hell I couldn't stop laughing. Leave more thanks :)

Percy: Hey

Me: yeah?

Percy: SCREW YOU BLAKE!!


End file.
